In order to obtain further possibilities for use of steel or steel alloys, constantly higher demands are being imposed on sheets, semi-finished products, and components. The resulting properties of sheets, however, are increasingly contradictory. For example, the reduction of the sheet thicknesses and the reduction of weight call for the use of stronger and very high strength steels. These have poor deformation qualities, however, and usually also have a reduced surface quality, with the result that their use as painted outer skin parts is not possible. From German Patent Specification DE 10 2005 006 606, for example, a method is known for the plating of steel strips in order to attain specific property combinations of the steel strips which are not attainable with a single material. By combining wear-resistant outer layers of a very high strength steel alloy with a core layer made of a soft, well deformable steel alloy, a good wear resistance with good deformability of the composite part so manufactured can be achieved. The known plated steel sheets, however, in part also do not fulfil the requirements in vehicle construction. For example, a semi-finished product or component used as an outer skin must, in addition to very high strength values, have very good surface properties after forming and good paint adherence. Although the high strength values can be obtained with very high strength steels, their surface properties after forming are yet not optimum.